Legacy
by angie9281
Summary: Gunnar, having had to grow up fast literally and figuratively, is tested when a face from his father's past threatens his loved ones. Forced to put aside the feelings of not living up to Eric's legacy, he is tested in ways he never could possibly imagine and can only hope he can save not only his loved ones, but his place in the family lineage from being tainted with shame.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-Sorry if this story isn't one of my better ones, but I worked hard on it and didn't want it going to waste…..I decided I am going to make this my second to last one in my series and then start from scratch, making up a season 8 that will follow the series a little more but be (hopefully) better than the last dumpster fire that was season 7. I just got too much writers block on my current path and so the story after this one will wrap things up in a good way I hope. Thanks for your support!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

They had gone through the motions that any other family would, introducing the little one-already the size of a two year old and as they had learned, by the end of the week, thanks to the inclusion of brujo magic helping make this child possible, he would be fully grown, the form of a young adult by the end of the week. And as such, the shopping trip she had made earlier in the day had had a severely, almost hilarious array of clothing and supplies in a range of sizes. To be prepared for every growth spurt and need of the youngster. That they had Aurora Matilde Adele because honestly she hadn't liked her original one and wanted a middle name from her fathers heritage that means something to her more than the old one did (no once remembered what her original middle name had been, with the hustle and bustle of things coming after them, all that they had to go on was her first and last ones. A small hiccup in the grand scheme of things and her middle name meant "mighty battle maiden". to which her parents had both approved mightily, to her relief. But now they had to see what name suited the boy. And hopefully they wouldn't have the same minor thing with the middle name. the fact was that had been a oversight and this time, everything would be finalized and set in stone. Lesson learned.

"Well…he is a barrel of energy." she said under her breath as she chased the toddler around the house after a healthy lunch. Part of which was on the floor and the other half in the stomach of the hybrid child and his clothes. The laughter made her forget the mess and she had to smile at the fact she was once more, albeit temporarily, mother to a little one. In a matter of days that would be over and they would be teaching him to fight. To use the gifts he was born with, to learn the family he was born into. Their family and friends had met the kid last night and here they were on day three. Every one in their close knit circle had handled the news well and Aurora was thrilled that she had a brother, though she had certainly not expected it any more than anyone else had. Very little seemed to shock anyone anymore though this addition certainly had turned head and mad led to some amusing faces when they revealed the then small baby to their family last night here at their home. And now, the kid was mobile, had teeth that he wasn't quite mastering the use of yet-and leaving a trail of kid sized destruction in his wake. To her surprise and yet relief, though it was only three in the afternoon, the door to the basement opened just as she was chasing the kid up the polished hardwood floor. And there came a pair of hands, scooping up the little one before he slipped and crashed into a table where photos in rose gold frames rested.

"Gunning for trouble, that one…hey…..that makes me think of a friend of mine from way back. His name was Gunnar. He…he was one of the men who stood by my pyre the night…..the night everything changed for me. The night I got a new life." he paused, still gently holding the toddler who was pulling his hair playfully. "what do you think? it's a strong name, meaning fighter. And with Aurora having a middle mane meaning something as equally strong…..perhaps his middle name can reflect your heritage? I now you had thought about going with Adele for Aurora instead but…..maybe this time-"

"I like it. It suits him. And Gran….she would be tickled to simply have great grandkids to play with, to meet. Naming them after her and granddad, it would have been nice to honor them in that small way. But I think….the garden out back with the stones….I think that's been a good tribute, don't you think?"

The garden out in the far corner of their sprawling backyard was a three tiered fountain surrounded by tall hedges, rosebushes and other flowers, a swinging bench capping off the little sanctuary protected by tall weeping willow trees. On the base of the fountain rested a plaque with her grandparents names. It had been something she had long wanted to have, a memorial of sorts, since she no longer lived in the farmhouse her gran had spent years in. in this way, she felt more connected with her late grandparents, who she admittedly loved more than her actual parents. Her grandparents had never judged her, never feared her for what she could do. And though she had some to forgive her parents and still loved them, the fact remained that they were little more than a memory to her and a memory she sometimes wished she could forget forever. And that certainly was not normal, to think of your own parents like that. But it was what it was. Some legacies were less tarnished than others and that her grandparents were memorialized forever here on their property was comforting.

"I wish I had had the chance to meet them. I never got to meet your grandmother when she was alive and the manner in which she passed…that you walked in and saw that…" Eric took one arm and wrapped it around her, seeing the pain this discussion was bringing up, the memories. "We have that in common, I suppose, walking into a room and seeing…" the thoughts of his own family's demise was never far from his mind but couldn't be closer now with their conversation they were having. "What about a middle name? not that it is mandatory but…" he wanted to turn the conversation into one less painful for the both of them. "I am going to leave it in your hands. I think we have done well honoring both of our heritages, Aurora having two middle names. But we don't need to go crazy…."

"I wish you had had the chance to meet my grandparents too. I mean, you saw her spirit once in the whole witch incident but you didn't really have time to chat." Sookie said, reminiscing on the time she had come to the rescue of her Viking, burning thanks to Marnie and her magic that had conjured flames that had nearly burned Eric and Bill to ash. "Earl. Aurora has gran's name in her name so why not have…I mean, if it is ok with you…."

There was a silence and then a almost wistful smile crossed his face. "That we have been able to give them both names that reflect both of us…..I never really thought of myself as being one to compromise….the things you have brought out in me…." he shook his head in mock shame. "So long as this doesn't get out there that I am willing to compromise. I do have a image to think about you know."

"And what a image it is. And its all mine….when not working it at the bar, anyway." she said with a devilish wink and a kiss on his nose. She took the kid from his arms and sighed, content. "Well at least I can stop going "hey you." she said as she tousled the hair of the boy who was as blonde as his dad but had the cocoa brown eyes of his mother. "This has been weird. But a good weird. " she said after a few moments of peace. Right before the little one took off in a flash, already showing he was faster than the average kid. And as he ran, they literally watched him get taller as he ran, more leggy. Yep, this week was gonna fly by and thanks to the house's blinds that were down during the day, they were free to spend every waking moment together. It was promising to be quite a week. And it was only Wednesday.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 2**

Thursday was spent atypically from any other family. Now, little Gunnar wasn't so little, having woken up in the easily adjustable bed he had. Already, he was taller and looked as if he were around 8 or nine when in actuality he was a matter of a couple days old. And so the toys, the clothes in his room had to be constantly swapped out for a more appropriate age and though it was tiring, the constant changing of the room was amusing, stunning and so many other things. Neither of them gave thought to the fact that their time with the kid was so very fleeting. In a few days, Gunnar would be aged up to a young adult. They had spent every waking moment they could with him and during those times, had even watched in stunned silence as he outgrew his clothes right before their eyes. That he was going from a toddler to someone that looked to be in his early twenties in a matter of days, it was just…..no words.

"Do you regret that we haven't taken a vacation like when we did when the other one was growing up?" Eric asked Sookie after putting the tyke to bed that night, knowing that by morning, well, they would be dealing with a even more aged version of their son. But she was finding it easier to deal with by the moment. That she, that they had managed to have a second child, it was a blessing and they both felt that fate had not been unkind, but had given them a gift that was too precious to take for granted, to bemoan the fact he was aging faster than Aurora had. Bottom line was, he would level off and remain as ageless as the whole of his family. None of them would ever look a day older in their lives and thanks to fate working its magic, the thread of supernatural energy that was elsewhere in their friends and family circle would at least slow the aging, if not halt in within their other loved ones. It was a gift that none of them would forget, Aurora having been able to pull some strings to craft the magic that would help grand all their kin, their friends with immortality. And no outsiders would ever be the wiser thanks to faerie magic and some vamp glamouring. They would all be together for as long as they could possibly want to be and as none of them were wanting to leave Bon Temps or the state itself, it was fair to say that there wouldn't be any culture shock taking place should they leave the area for years and years and return to a new setting, unfamiliar territory. Sookie had contacted Sam to see if he wanted to be a part of this, to extend his already longer than the average human life with his family, especially Nicole who was a plain old human. And after much talk, they had declined, wanting to simply live their lives as they were. But he had given his blessing to Sookie and her other kin and family. He did make the occasional trip home to Bon Temps but with his bar he had set up that kept that rustic southern feel being a cash cow and even going into franchises, Sam hadn't had time to make it home. But promised he would soon. It was ironic that his Merlottes Bar up north was ten times the success it had been when it was in Bon Temps, Sookie had mused. But if anyone deserved to have success like that it was Sam and she was grateful, if not a little saddened he had declined the offer of immortality.

"Are you there?" he asked, nudging her, bringing her back to earth, having been lost in thoughts that clearly had strayed from whatever he had asked her…..what was it again? Oh, maybe, Right.

"Sorry, I was thinking…derailed train of thoughts…..but no, I don't care we didn't get a vacation in. the fact is we are lucky to have him and soon you'll have…..you'll have the son you never got to have back in your homeland. The one you never got to teach your ways. And I mean, you did well with Aurora but girls are different, vamp, faerie or whatever…..so I think this will be good for you. A working vacation maybe? Having fun while teaching him fighting skills and weapon stuff."

"Weapon stuff?" he said with a amused smirk, which fared back to a stoic expression. "I hadn't really thought about kids when I was human. Honestly, all I could think of was pillaging. And I don't mean just villages. More like the two legged variety."

"Since I know all about how you killed Talbot when you were going after your father's crown, I cant help but ask….was it girls you were trying to get or-?" she laughed as she got a rise out of him, the face was priceless shock, mingled with bemusement. "And Jason did tell me about a dream he had about you once….so I can't help but wonder where your tastes lay back in the day…"

"Don't judge me, I did what I had to do to get what I wanted and I got what was meant for me….and it was always girls I…..went after, I guess you could call it. But rest assured there is nothing to wonder about my…appetites. Its you and you alone." he loved when she dished it out and he took it, though gave it back to her in creative ways.

 **Chapter 3**

After that feisty, saucy little interlude, the two were out in the back yard as their neighbors came to call. It was strange news for them all but as they had all become adaptable in many ways, it was practically old news now about the uniqueness of the child and as their friends and family came over-Ginger with the gallant assistance of Godric-had had to be flown over the high brick walls that separated all the four manor houses in their private community. She always screamed, of course, whenever she was given a vertical lift up into the air even for those few seconds, but she was grateful for the help and her devotion to these people around her especially, it was appreciated. Willa was there too and they had done the rare thing of closing the bar for a few days to allow them all time with the kiddo before he went and grew up. Willa had come too and it had been nice having their closest family come at night. The bar had been closed for the past couple of days and would remain so for the rest of the week while everyone waited with baited breath the arrival of the fully grown Gunnar. It wasn't like any of them were really pressed for cash and surely they could afford to be closed for a few extra days. As far as her job at Bellelfeurs, Sookie had explained things to Arlene, bringing the little one to her friends at the bar and explaining things to those she was close there, it had gone without much shock, though Arlene had squealed with delight at getting to hold a baby again. Mikey was growing like a weed and to see a little one-though she had been warned last night when she had met Gunnar that this would likely be the first and only time she could actually hold him. With any semblance of dignity. And of course, she had made the rounds to her old house where her brother lived and Jason had taken the news the best, she had to admit to herself. And even with the knowledge that the little one wouldn't be little for long at all, Jason had to remind her that he himself had not too long ago been brought over the supernatural side as far as becoming a were panther. Something that he had once feared but it had come in handy and with his surprising control over his abilities…well, Jason had become even more of a powerhouse on the police force. Everything seemed par for the course and grateful that everyone that mattered to her had taken the news, the revelation well, Sookie couldn't have been happier.

"So…..how big is he now? Cause I got him some designer clothes from Saks that I think he may like…..and some leathers that I think a certain someone may approve of. Maybe they could be twinsies." Pam said with a smirk as she looked at her maker. "wouldn't it be cute? You and your son dressed the same? Aw…..I can see it in my head now and I think the fangbangers at our club would appreciate a double dose of-"

"Pam!" Sookie said, stifling a giggle as she too was picturing the matching clothes idea in her head, which was amusing, but more so was the look on her Vikings face. It was so fun pushing his buttons as they knew they could get away with it. It was good that he had come to loosen up somewhat over the past few years but there was no mistake that he was as dangerous and as deadly as ever should someone come after him and his own. "Well a couple more days and I think a party may be nice. A birthday party, maybe. Something more adult, of course, since he won't be or look like a child by Saturday, Sunday at the latest. Tomorrow I think he is going to start learning to swim. He and I are gonna try out the pool…." Sookie said with a almost dreamy expression. "The good times we are going to have….before he is grown…."

"Come on its not like he is dyin." Pam said, the other nodding their agreement.

"I had no family by the time I was turned. " Godric said. "And this being brought back, to be given another chance…..I am glad to see the family tree has thrived and then some. And I would help teach your son if you would wish it. Anything you need and want, you know you only have to ask."

"Yeah….like I can cook or bake or-" Ginger started but was reminded that her repertoire in terms of such things consisted of combinations that were barely edible. And were feasts only for those too hammered to know any better. "At least I make a good bartender, right? And Fangtasia is never left a disaster, right?" she asked, wanting some assurance that she was more than a fake blonde who screamed a lot. Truth be told, she had gotten tougher over the years and had proven her loyalty, which had led to her receiving a home in this very exclusive community. "Well, if you need a sitter, I am around…."

"The kid is gonna be grown within a few days." Pam replied, slightly exasperated but was being patient, considering it was her and Eric's glamouring of her over the years that had led her brain to be…less than what it once was. And not that she would ever admit it, but there was guilt Pam felt about that and it was why she was the one that was all for the idea of giving her a nice place to live.

"Its so weird….but my life has been weird since the night I met him in my room." Willa said as she nodded to the Viking. "Since then, everything's been….well, nothing really shocks me anymore." she grinned. "And I am grateful for it."

"We all are very grateful." Sookie said as she looked around at their friends and family in the yard. The air was humid, the stars and moon bright. "things work out in weird ways but I think…I think we all will have a legacy that we can be proud of…..I mean, I already am proud of mine."

"And I think we all have one person to thank because without him, none of us would be here today reflecting on things as we are….." Willa said, waving a hand towards Godric, who looked almost bashful at the praise. But Eric was almost beaming with pride.

"I would agree with that….I like to believe our lives are all better because of what which started with me. And then….Nora." there was a pang of sadness in his voice as he kept his voice steady. But it was clear that that was another wound that would never fully heal. "Life is….good for us all and I am….grateful."

 **Chapter 4**

They had chatted around the recently installed firepit and cushy patio furnishing that had recently been put in place on their back deck. And as they filtered out after drinks and further talk about the plans that were already being forged for Gunnar, it was once again only the couple remaining on the patio. "I am glad everyone has taken to the news well. That everyone has been so…supportive." she said as she leaned back in her lounger, staring at the sky.

Reaching over from his own seat, he patted her hand. "Was there really ever any doubt? They all will come together and be there for us. And with all the teachers he will have…he will be as tough as his sister. No doubt in my mind they will be the siblings one would be a fool to cross." there was eagerness in his voice, the impending trials that he planned to put Gunnar though, teaching him to fight. "And with weapons skills form his mother, well….like I said, one would be a fool to mess with him."

"I do want to have a celebration to introduce him to everyone. When the time is right. This is gonna be strange for him as I know it was for her when she grew up. Though she didn't age as fast as he did, granted but-"

"Saturday. I will keep the club closed a extra day and we will have all out friends and family be invited. This legacy we are a part of, what we have created…..its unlike anything I have ever known and I would give all our fortune, all our possessions up if there was the chance to have a third-"

"No….two is enough, especially after the way this one came out." Sookie said with a stern look, though there was a sparkle in her eyes. He loved her fire but had to agree, she had been through the ringer with the baby and he felt deep down that it had been very close to a fatal situation. "A party sounds like a good idea, something to celebrate…we haven't had much celebrating in the past months, not really. Its been a tough year. And it is only July…but Fangtasia, is that really where you want to have a party? Why not here?"

"Don't you think it would be good to introduce him to the family business? And besides, with the recent remodel, the new furnishings and whatever…I don't know…I don't mind having get togethers here but maybe, I thought somewhere that's a little more up my alley."

"Some things don't change. Well, they do and they don't….I am glad I don't come there and find you with your dancers like I did that one time. Mind you, the view was amazing…but now that you're mine…well, I would take offense of I saw a repeat. But I know I don't have to worry. Ever. Whatever happened to Yvetta anyway? I know she helped me get out of your dungeon and then after that-"

He smirked. "She came back to get her last paycheck and I did give it to her. Before glamouring her to forget everything she ever said and did while working for me. She was miserable here and I gave her enough cash to get her life back in her homeland going again."

She was surprised by this gesture and deep down, she knew that it was that all along, hidden amongst that bravado, that swagger, that ego, there was decency there in him. Even if he did glamour Yvetta, it was better than other vamps would have done to her. Far better. "Good…" she yawned. "I guess we'd-" she was stopped by a crashing sound from down in the basement where the bedroom of their little one was. What they were about to walk into was not a total shock and yet, it was still a shock to the system.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

The toddler sized bed was broken and things had most certainly turned out to be more surprising than they had expected. But standing there in the remains of the collapsed bed was a tall blonde with blue eyes that were so much like his father. And he looked confused and almost sheepish. "Um…..sorry about the bed? Looks like maybe we need to take a trip to Ikea, get me something new to sleep on?" Gunnar was standing in the room, his now way too small clothes barely covering him. And it was clearly a shock to them all, they had all thought there had been more time, that they had three days before the end game, when he was full grown. Seems like nature had different ideas and as such it seemed that at least they skilled over the teen years, the tantrums and what not.

"Uh, ok, let me help you….." Sookie stammered as she went to the walk in closet and rummaged through the clothes she and Pam had bought for the right time. And this was so the right time. Tossing him a pair of jeans and a t shirt, she and Eric turned to give him privacy and in a few moments, they turned back to see their statuesque son dressed, flip-flops tossed to him by Sookie, who had had the foresight to grab them as well, hoping that any of the pairs she had got would fit when the time came. Well, they were a tiny bit snug but his feet were at least covered. This was happening faster than they expected and yet they were adequately prepared, she thought to herself as she gingerly approached their son, who was as tall and as physically blessed as his father. And as she looked closer, she saw his blonde hair was streaked with subtle shades of a darker blonde, like her own. And she certainly saw that there was her and her Viking in this figure, of that there was no doubt. She didn't know exactly what to do other than wrap her arms around her youthful looking son and he, to her relief, returned the gesture.

"sorry about the mess." Gunnar said, raking a hand through his hair. "I felt that tingling sensation and I knew something was happening and then….well, maybe some bonfire food now." he gestured to the broken pieces of the bed at their feet and they both laughed as the patriarch hung back, looking at the two with interest and bemusement. "I won't bite." Gunnar said, revealing his fangs to his parents, before putting them away. "I can't wait to use these on someone that deserves it….and it would seem that…" he trailed off as the inherent knowledge, that sixth sense that his sister had had upon using her powers appeared. And as he conjured that light with ease, he waited to see the faces of his parents and he certainly got the reaction he wanted. Shock, amusement and overall, they looked impressed.

"Well…we still need to teach you to use those talents responsibly. Though some people around here do tend to do what they want from time to time." Sookie smirked, not naming names, but gently dipping her head to her right where her other half stood looking innocent.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he quipped before turning serious. "Since I gained this new life, this family, I have had to be more cautious, not to let things get the better of me and….well, things got messy when I did. And there are plenty of humans out there who would love nothing more than to catch a vampire to sell their blood and should they learn the secret of what you are….your mother has already dealt with people tracking her down to get her blood because of what she is and I won't have another family member suffer because of that greed as well. Your sister was perhaps wise to decide to spend most of her time in Faery, though she had had her troubles there as well…" it was then that he and Sookie took to telling him everything, in a abbreviated form, of what they had endured, who their family was and other things that they knew they needed to tell him. They spend a couple of hours talking with their son, who at times became shocked, saddened and even laughed at the memories of the pas this parents brought up.

"There is a series of books in your sisters palace that has all family history in them. And they write themselves and as we sit here now, they have added you to the pages. But we have books and photos here we can share with you to learn more about your origins, what the time before you arriving was like. Granted, most of that stuff I would rather leave in the past but I think it important that you at least be aware of the troubles of the past. To avoid problems in the future. Not that they can be entirely avoided…" she said, trailing off, exhausted emotionally from returning to the memories of the past, though she knew that their son needed to know things. Needed to be aware. Life wasn't any easier even with powers and whatnot and if anything, life had gotten trickier. But still, they persevered time and time again.

"A party….how would you like a party when you can meet the family, the friends we have in our life. Friends who have helped us out time and again. Friends who will be around for a long time thanks to some magic on your sister's part." asked the Viking, looking intently at their son. "The fact is we are all going to be around and together for some time….forever, or as much time as we are granted, depending on fate. I learned a long time ago there is always a threat to even immortals and forever…..its not so clear cut." he and Sookie waited for the answer. They weren't going to force him into a situation he didn't want to be in. and finally, they got their answer

 **Chapter 6**

"A party….to meet my family, your friends….I think it could be fun. You said you have a club? What is it like?" Gunnar asked and the couple looked at one another before explaining the rules, limits and atmosphere that made up Fangtasia. "Oh…..I think that could be really fun….any girls you know may be there?"

"A lust for ladies….sounds like there is something that he has in common with his old man." boasted Eric while Sookie shot him a look.

"You got the old part right…but maybe you will hit it off with someone, who knows but you don't need to rush into things. After all you're barely a few days old and there is a lot we need to go over with you still. But at least meeting the friends and family, that is a big thing to check off the list. Some of those you are gonna meet are certainly colorful characters. And though we have introduced you to them before, you were too small to remember. This time around, this will kinda be a reunion of sorts. And if you are fine with the location of the party-"

"Nothing scares me and I know this place isn't kid friendly….but I am not exactly a kid anymore, am I?" Gunnar said with a wry grin, one that rivaled his father's. rolling her eyes in feigned exasperation, she patted his arm "Just try and behave yourself…these people are everything to us and I worry that you could lose control. Though I suppose it is thanks to you being part faerie that you, like your sister, like myself, don't have the urge to take a bite of anyone from faerie descent….." she remembered what she had learned not too long ago and was thankful that she didn't (hopefully) need to worry about either of her kids ever having the urge to drain a faerie. But as they were part faerie themselves, she felt reasonably certain that was nothing to concern herself about.

"This will be a interesting evening…..Thursday, Friday and then Saturday…..three days out. So how will we spend our time together before then? Perhaps some good sparring practice in the…..rec room?" Eric asked, looking positively chomping at the bit to get his hands on some steel, to finally have another to teach in battle methods, though it was clear he was trying to remain calm, stoic. But it was clear as well he was failing. And she found it amusing and cute all at the same time. "Ok, you two go and do what you need to to get your jollies out….there's several hours before dawn so hopefully you can- " she was interrupted by two blurry forms speeding out of the room, heading down the hall and down to the room that was used for when either one of them needed a outlet for their anger, to release anger in somewhat of a healthy way. It was thanks to protective magic that the room itself was undamaged but in terms of punching bags and dummies used instead of actual people or supernaturals….well, they were bought by the dozen, depending on how things were going in their lives. It had been useful over the past and now, it would once more be used to train, to teach. After she had done some housework, she was unsurprised to find the two return upstairs a few hours later, disheveled, bloodied and clearly healing from injuries incurred form one another. But both looked supremely satisfied.

"It would seem, that like the other one, we have a fast learner on our hands. A natural. Tomorrow, maybe you can show him a little of your side of things. Your preferred method of fighting." they were in the kitchen and the Viking had opened the fridge and separate from the human food that Sookie still needed and what their guests and now son would need, he grabbed some New Blood from the fridge, knowing that she needed some time before he made a snack out of her again. Certainly her body, though appearing healed up and fine, had been through quite an ordeal with the extremely rapid pregnancy and the desperate measures needed to bring the child into the world. She was thankful and appreciative that he was willing to partake in the fake stuff and promised that soon, he could have the real thing again.

"if he wants to learn to control his light, to wield it safely, then so be it. Tomorrow if you want… " she said to her son as he too joined in some blood. "But first of all, I want the both of you to clean up, look at the blood you tracked into the kitchen. Out, out!" she shooed the two of them away, acting stern but revealing a smile that showed how thankful and grateful she was for the fact she was able to shoo them out. This was her family, she had the past piece of the puzzle and she couldn't be happier. And now, she had her chance to teach forthcoming.

 **Chapter 7**

She had wanted to watch the two of them spar together and so it was Friday evening she had come down into the gym-like area. Having wanted to see the two, she had said she would wait a little while before she taught her son about how to use the faerie side of his powers. And she found herself impressed at the sight of her grown son, watching him match his father step by step with every slash of the sword, every slice of the knife, of every weapon that was being thrown his way. Even archery, he was more than adept at. "Wow…." she breathed as she watched from a safe distance, seeing them ignoring the cuts and scrapes being endured from one another and as they turned to take on the dummies with their own physical strength, sans weapons, she was just as impressed. And she knew without a doubt that there was a element of showing off in front of her by them both and nevertheless, she was appreciative, relieved that they were taking this seriously. That she could rest easier knowing that her son was to be better prepared for the inevitable threats that he would face that they would face together.

"So….looks like its your turn to work with him…" Eric said as he took a seat on one of the seats on the side of the room where she had been watching with interest. If he could, she knew he would be dripping with sweat, for it had been a workout for the both of them. Still, there was a healthy bloody sheen on him.

"Uhh….yeah, are you gonna take a shower first? " she teased as he went to wrap an arm around her, the blood still damp enough to wreak havoc with her clothes. "

"Picky, picky." he said as she got up and took her spot across from their son and stuck her tongue out at her Viking, who arched a eyebrow.

"I am gonna show you how to really pack a punch." she teased, turning back to face her son and as she worked with him, teaching him to focus, to concentrate, she was pleased with the progress he made in terms if wielding that special power. And time and time again, she had him blast the crap out of dummy after dummy and was glad that they happened to have dozens stored away. It was as if both of their kids had been born fighters. And she supposed, given the abilities and accomplishments of Aurora and those no doubt lying ahead for Gunnar, that this was to be a good thing. That at least she could rest easier knowing how talented her kids were in both sides of their abilities. "And Don't be rude getting into other people's thoughts." she said as she finished her lesson on mind reading…..but it seemed that while Aurora's vamp traits were somewhat less than faerie, it seemed, with the lessons with Gunnar, that his faerie power, at least the telepathy, was not as strong as her own. "Seems that Aurora's power favors me while you favor your fathers side."

"I can pick up on thoughts…. But not whole sentences, not really. Enough to get by…" Gunnar said as he worked with his mother on trying to read one another's mind. "I just picked a memory of yours….once you and dad were in the woods and you-"

"Hey!" Sookie protested. "Privacy is always something me and others would appreciate and while you may not get while thoughts all the time, its clear that from time to time you sure do get a good read…..maybe too good." she added, her face turning slightly pink. And of course, she saw no shame, embarrassment or the like on her Vikings face but rather amusement. "Stop being cute. " she said as she walked over to him and swatted his face playfully.

"Come on, we've got a party to prepare for, now don't we?" Eric said innocently. "After hitting the shower, of course.

She watched him leave the room, leaving her and her son behind. "Sometimes it feels like his greatest ability is just being himself its impossible to stay aggravated at him for long.

"Hopefully that runs in the family. " Gunnar replied as he too went to leave the room. Turning once more to face his mother, he smirked. "And I will give you two time, don't worry. I've got my own bathroom, right? Shower and everything?" he paused. "Soundproof so I don't overhear anything because I don't want to be only a few days old and already need psychological counseling." with a grin that was oh so much like his father's, he retreated to one of the spare guest rooms which would soon be decorated in his own design and décor. In the hustle and bustle no one had thought to move him to one of those rooms. They had been, after all, a bit preoccupied with the destruction of the other room and the mess that now lay within.

She opened her eyes wide and though she knew that he didn't have the same level of telepathic power as she did, or Aurora, he was perceptive enough to know what was on her mind and she reddened again. That he knew just what she was planning upon reaching her own bathroom…well, she sighed and had to laugh out loud. This was her son. This was her family and as far from human as they all were, she loved the fact that moments like the one she had experienced over the past few days had made her feel oddly normal, like they were just a family, nothing more, nothing less. Well…..save for the powers and whatnot. Yep, tomorrow night, the party would be a interesting one. That much was for certain.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

The word had been spread to those who they wanted to attend about the party and with fairly short notice, it was a question of who was not going to make it rather than who could possibly take time off work or family things at such short notice. And of course, no one expected any one to RSVP but regardless, Pam and Ginger had spent hours making the club look its best and as they put the finishing touches on the buffet that was equipped for all those who were going to show up. One end was flush with human foods that one would find at the typical get together-sandwiches, chips, dip and the like. The left side of the long table consisted of canned and bottled New Blood for those who had to forgo the human food. Or for those select few who could and did need to have both in their diet. Such as Sookie and her family, who would, of course, be bringing the guest of honor with them within the hour as final preparations were being done.

"Streamers look good. Match the color scheme, nice job." Pam said to Ginger, who was affixing ropes of streamers on the ceiling, giving it a party theme and yet it wasn't gaudy, it seemed that Ginger had a hidden talent, a flair for décor. An eye for taste that though it didn't translate to her wardrobe, it came in handy for tonight.

"thanks Pam." Ginger said as she out the finishing touches on the area over the bar area and finishing that, she started putting out the Swarovski crystal candle holders for all the tables, spacing a few out on the sleep, new black marble top bar. It was only top of the line décor for this party and the streamers were actually made of a fine silk that cost several thousand dollars. Considering they were studded with tiny pin prick diamonds, it was certainly no mere Party City decorations that were had here. "I think everything looks in order, right? I even had the throne restored and prettied up-"

"Prettied up? Please don't tell me you had it bedazzled." Pam said as she walked to the dais where her maker typically lorded over the masses of people. And instead of seeing a glittery mess, she was pleased to see that great care had been made to have refurbished the chair, it was polished, cleaned and buffed up to befit someone of his status. "A nice touch." Pam was impressed with the initiative that the woman had taken. "So…anything else….we got plenty of booze for the humans and the others than can actually literally stomach the stuff. Now and then I miss a good stiff drink. But then I think back on the life I would have had if not for….." Pam started to tear up for a moment before turning dour again. "Anyway…I told the guests to be here at 6 and for the guest of honor to be here a hour later. Eric texted me and they were getting ready…hopefully by the time they get here there will be-"

As if on command he doors to the club opened and a trickle of people entered. Familiar faces soon were abound and Ginger made sure to put some music on through their state of the art sound system. Nothing rednecky, nothing too wild and crazy but the overlabored Ginger had managed to find a selection of a instrumental sort, a warm, lively mix from artists with Nordic roots. That she had even been given some music from Eric's own personal ipod to use was something of a treat and it made for pleasant enough background music.

"The place looks off the chain." said Lafayette as he went straight for the bar, James in tow. The two looked to be happy as ever as a couple and they took their drinks from the bar with grateful thanks to ginger, who was to serve the booze to those who could imbibe the stuff. Having taken a bottle of blood from the spread offered with the human food, James had to admit the same.

"I should come here more often. " he mused as he drank from his bottle, watching as more of their friends came in. Jason, alone, likely because the kids needed to be watched and frankly, places like this weren't Bridgette's thing. Then came Arlene and Keith, Andy and Holly, Jess and Hoyt. And even Adilyn, Holly and Andy showed up. It was good that a couple new officers had been hired recently to the Bon Temps force, otherwise, Jason or Andy would have needed to remain back home. And a few minutes later, the family began to arrive. There came Willa, escorted by Godric. And of course Pam was already there with Ginger….then came the three who everyone was waiting to see. Specifically, the guest of honor himself. Flanked by his parents, Gunnar stepped into the club for the first time, taking in the sights, smells and sounds around him and it was hard to glean what he was thinking. Save for those in the room who had telepathic abilities. And even then, it was still hard to get a feel as to his feelings, they were jumbled up. But what she did know was that he was glad to be here, that he was eager to reconnect with people that days before he had met and yet couldn't remember. And as he greeted those who came up to him and had to look up to him as most of them had to for his father, Gunnar was able to take a good look around the bar, a place that held a lot of history for his family. And though he knew he had much to learn, to understand about his family's past, he was told, on the drive here, the core parts of things, that at first Sookie hated Eric. That she didn't trust him and yet in the end, she learned he was only ever trying to help keep her safe, to do right by her. That she had to endure pain to understand that was lamentable but as they had sped down the highway doing a modest 75 on the road,-fast as he was, Eric was also cautious about the other people on the road and yet feared nothing of the police. All it would take was a little glamouring and perhaps some flirting (with a female cop anyway, though he had little doubt that he could charm even the straightest of male cops) and he could easily get out of a ticket. With the passengers in the car, he had not wanted to take anything to chance, rapid healing power or not and so his need for speed had been for only ten minutes before he had suffered a glare from Sookie. And now, here they were, basking in the glow of their friends and family around them and of course, Gunnar was the center of attention and thought the couple had managed to get the niceties in with their kin and friends, it was clear that there was really only one person everyone wanted to talk to, to meet. At least for now. And they didn't want to have it any other way. This night, after all, was for him and as she watched their son mingling happily amongst the other equally happy looking partygoers-there was a glaring absence that she hoped wouldn't remain as such. His sister.

 **Chapter 9**

Stepping outside the club for quiet and fresh air, she wanted even more privacy and as such, flashed herself to the rooftop where she sat in the little oasis she had installed for herself on the occasional night she came here to work and help out. There were potted plants and flowers around a scattering of a few chaise lounges and a couple of tables, none of which were cheap but oh so comfy and there were tarps at the ready should the weather turn inclement. Sookie put her glass of rum and coke down and laid down on the chaise lounge, for several long minutes, looking straight up at the sky, knowing she would inevitably be joined by-

A pair of hands reached from behind her and gently touched her shoulders, a cool touch of those hands grazing her face as she then felt those lips of his start working on her neck. But she wasn't in the mood. They had sent word to Aurora about the celebration and yet, she was still nowhere to be seen. "Sorry." she said as she had pulled herself away from his advances, to his chagrin and worry. She got up from the chair and started pacing. "I don't like that we haven't even gotten a response from her…..do you think….maybe she is a little…jealous? She thought she would be the only one and now she had a brother and….I know it sounds stupid but-" she was stopped by a arm around her shoulder.

"She has a lot on her plate back in Faery and I don't think she has a jealous bone in her body…something tells me the other one will be different. it's a family thing that boys tend to be a little more…..possessive."

She was about to reply when came a flash of light and a blonde beauty appeared. Her hair was a auburn color now and she looked a little tan and her eyes were a bluish lilac color now. But there was no mistake as to who it was. "You thought I was not gonna show…I had to leave the hubby home to take care of things unfortunately but I do hope that he gets to meet my kid brother soon….though I know that Gunnar isn't exactly little anymore."

There were hugs between Aurora and her parents and taking a few minutes together, they retreated from the sanctuary of the rooftop to the hopping club and it was surprising how noisy the place was with a crowd that was tiny compared to the throngs it was used to accommodating. People were dancing and drinking and eating, not a single person looking too unhappy. It was then that the three saw, across the room, Adilyn dancing with a familiar face. One they hadn't expected to see her with, but they were certainly looking cozy. "Um….well, at least it seems her attentions have been turned away from those stepbrothers of hers. Because honestly, Sookie thought it was pretty dang icky that the faerie girl had had a thing for the two of them and it certainly wasn't something Andy had appreciated. Being a free spirit, Holly hadn't been as against it, but had come to see the error in it. She too may well be glad to see the girl turning her attention to someone else, though considering who it was…..well, that was something to be discussed later.

Noticing the three approaching, Adilyn was a little skittish, still slightly nervous about the figures approaching, especially the tall Viking in the center. She made a move to bolt, but Sookie darted in front of her, keeping her in place, a warm and friendly smile on her face.

"Its all right, you know he won't hurt you and that time he did…..it was a complicated mess, as you know."

"And I do believe I have since apologized for my actions. It is in the past, right?" chimed in Eric as he approached. "But I think your worry is us seeing you with-"

"It Didn't mean anything, it was just….a dance and-" Adilyn said, nerves getting the best of her. She had long ago forgiven Eric for his biting of her some time ago and things were good. But she was skittish about him seeing her with his son. That was a different kind of situation entirely.

"Look, if you two are hitting it off, then go for it. He can control himself being part faerie himself and besides, I think you two are kind of cute together."

"Oh, you are embarrassing him….." Aurora said as she finally was able to speak to her brother. "Hey kiddo…..wow, this is…..strange."

"Story of our lives." Gunnar said as Adilyn excused herself to the bathroom, staling a cheeky grin with Gunnar before vanishing into the depths of the ladies room. And he then turned to his sister. "So…my big sister, huh." he said with a blank expression, one that made Aurora's face fall, her smile faded to nothing. Maybe he wasn't happy to have a sister, she thought to herself.

"Look, sorry to have interrupted your time with her…..I can go get her to come back and-" aurora stammered as her brother touched her arm and there appeared a smirk that ran in the family.

"It's fine….we've got all night and I was hoping you were going to show up….." he spoke slowly as their parents watched on. "Strange I suppose doest begin to describe our lives I guess." he ran a hand through his hair and continued. "I heard about what you're doing…in Faery. Cool that the crown is still in the family. Heard that you can kick some ass too."

Making a face, Aurora arched a brow. "Look at our family and say you're surprised to hear that." she gestured to where their parents stood, looking with interest. "I know I won't be around here in this realm much but…well, with you being a hybrid you can come and go as you please. The invite is always open."

He was about to speak when Adilyn returned, timid and a little shy. Not to say she to wasn't dangerous. Fact was, she had certainly come into her won with her powers and was no doormat. "Look, we just met so if you guys are thinking-"

"WE aren't thinking anything." Sookie said. "WE already know there is something starting here tonight and as your parents we will butt out. But Don't take things too fast. Or for granted. Go with what your gut tells you. If I had done that sooner, I would have wound up with your dad sooner. And saved us both a lot of heartbreak."

And after several more minutes of conversation between the reunited siblings, Aurora had to leave. But as her parents walked her from the club, past the happy revelers and past the table where Gunnar and Adilyn were getting better squinted, Aurora jabbed a finger gently at her fathers chest. "Be nice to her…..after what you did some time back-"

"I never had anything personal against the girl, I already appliquéd and I think we're good. And I like her. She's got a good head on her and, I think she may be worthy of your brother. And vice versa." a amused looking Eric replied as he glanced to his side where Sookie watched with a equally amused look on her face.

"This was a nice night and he seems happy. that's what I want for him, you know." Aurora said as her smile faded. "I am sorry I can't stay longer but he seems….he seems to be fitting in very well."

"Charisma runs in the family, of course." her father pointed out with that swagger of his. "Like you had any doubt."

Rolling her eyes with feigned annoyance, Aurora hugged them both goodbye before flashing back to Faery. Alone outside the club, they watched as their youngest emerged, hand in hand with the faerie girl. "where do you two think you're going?" Sookie asked, sounding very much like a parent at this moment. She knew that things could move fast, but certainly not like this!

"Relax, we just wanted some fresh air to talk more. And Pam said you've got a little spot on the roof…..could we borrow it for a little while? Without any parental spying on us? Andy already reminded me that he is packing and that there's more where that came from. He was kidding…..I hope." Gunnar looked slightly ashen as he recounted what had happened when Andy and Holly had seen the two getting cozy. "He's a good man though and I just….I want to get to know her better."

"And vice versa." Piped in Adilyn. "You do trust us, don't you?"

The two looked at each other and knew that certainly things could have take a different turn but that they were remaining on site….that Sookie had been able to detect that at least her son was telling the truth, if not be able to read his thoughts fully, gave her reason to accede to their wishes. "Ok. But if you're not back in the bar in a hour, we're coming to find you. And you had both better not have stitch of clothing out of place." she looked to Eric, who agreed, though she knew that he certainly wouldn't move at a slow pace in terms of courting. Hell no. not that that was a concern any more.

"Have fun." the Viking said and off the two went. Adilyn using her magic to flash them out of sight and on top of the rooftop oasis. "I think he's gonna be fine." he said as they looked at the sky, a serene setting mere steps away from the party atmosphere inside. She leaned against him and nodded her agreement.

"For a few days old he ahs a decent head on him. Even if his genetics do lean towards his father's side. I can't hold that against him, now can I?" she said, walking away teasingly, headed for the club and smirking at her sass, he followed her back into the building where they would spend hours more with their loved ones and true to his word, Gunnar would only talk with Adilyn for the remainder of the evening and no funny business would be had by either of them. The night was a success in more ways than one, Gunnar taking his place in the family that had a legacy that he was somewhat daunted to be a part of. But he would, he vowed, do them all proud

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 10**

The party had gone swimmingly and he had certainly enjoyed getting to know his family and friends better. But the highlight had clearly been meeting that one special girl and though he hadn't really been looking for someone to start anything with, the fact was that he had taken quickly to his current state of existence. That the days following the party, Gunnar had trained and trained with a side dose of training….he was a formidable force and quick learner. A natural born warrior which made his parents proud. The day would come, of course, when he would need to use those fighting skills. There was always some force, some person or group targeting them or those they were close to. It had become a part of their existence and though it was frustrating at times, the family appreciated the quiet times. Though Sookie knew that her Eric was always up for a good fight. Or eviscerations. Whatever struck his fancy. That same bloodlust came to life in her when her family was threatened and in the past, she had more than proven her power, her worth. Not that she felt she needed to prove herself to anyone in the family, they all knew what she was capable of and even before becoming a hybrid, she was a force to be reckoned with.

And so it was for several months that the trio were living peacefully amongst most of their other family, often getting together for drinks and hunting-usually only the guys-Eric, Gunnar and Godric partook in that, choosing to go after any wild animals that were unfortunate enough to travel upon their the girls to do whatever they felt like. Aurora had made a couple visits, introducing her brother to her husband and the two had gotten along almost instantly, Blaze promising to give Gunnar a tour of the weaponry in Faery when the time acme for a visit there. And as interested as he was to explore the faery side of his heritage, as intrigues as he was about exploring Faery, he needed to get more acclimated to his life here. It was nice, being what he was, to know he could travel there and back whenever he so desired. And even now, two months later, things were still pretty new and he knew that as proficient as a fighter he had become, he had a lot yet to learn. But as far as his own life, his own place, there was already construction beginning on a home of his own in their snug, very exclusive, private and secure community. Already he had grown tired of living at home with his parents and had even bemoaned how lame it was, the project had several weeks to go before completion, even with a generous cash bonus for a rush job.

"So….you are going to go to the club with your father tonight….." Sookie asked as she and her son were puttering around in their spacious kitchen, she doing the dishes which included more than one empty bottle of New Blood and some plates with remnants of her gran's famous shepherds' pie. To her relief, she had found her son had been more than enthusiastic to taste the family recipes that had been passed down through the generations. She was glad that her kids were both able to eat regular food and not be limited to the red stuff. Passing down recipes, things she loved to her kids was a part of her own legacy she supposed.

"I guess its about time to learn the family business. Since, you know, dad sold the other one." Gunnar said as he sat at the table, clutching a bottle of beer. "I kind of like the fact that as well off as we are, you both still work…..and I want to be…productive. I want to make my own way in life and not rest on the legacies of my parents. I want to accomplish things on my own. But maybe working at the bar….that can be a stepping stone for me."

She looked at her son and was impressed by his leveheadedness. Not that he hadn't gotten a little overindulgent now and even though it took a great deal of alcohol to get himself or those like him-his sister and mother-drunk-it was last week when he had downed a keg and a half on his own and had had some drunken playtime with who was now his girlfriend. Adilyn too had had too much to drink and upon arriving home after e evening out, the Viking and Sookie had entered the basement level of rooms to find it in disarray and clothes strewn everywhere. Shock and instinct took her over as Sookie quickly ordered the two to get dressed and for the faerie girl to return home. And as for Eric, there was not much hiding his amusement and slight pride at seeing what he did. But he had also agreed that it was time for the girl to go home. Having brought out the old "like father, like son," quote, she had gone to bed a little peeved as his somewhat blasé attitude about their son's encounter with the girl in their home. And yet, she wasn't terribly shocked either. She did know that there was a conversation between the two later on, that Eric reminded Gunnar on how girls should be treated. That talk, that discussion of Viking honor and what not was what had kept him from being kicked to a spare room for bedtime, Sookie had said that evening.

Back in the present, she was glad that in some ways, he was like any typical young adult, making mistakes and not being anywhere close to perfect. Just like herself, it was almost like feeling like a average, normal human. And it was a feeling she loved, appreciated. Not that she didn't appreciate the talents, the gifts she was blessed with but still. Moments like this, this mother and son talk, that too was something to cherish. "It won't be boring, it never is there….though the rest of the family are out of town for a couple days. Your father thought it would be a good idea for them to get to spend more time together and thought it would be nice. I had to agree. So there won't be too many familiar faces working tonight. Ginger, she is always there. And maybe me….after my shift tonight at Bellefleurs I may stop by for a little while."

"I already got trained at the bar…..Pam showed me all she knows and I think maybe that will be my job tonight?" Gunnar didn't sound entirely certain. "All the rest of the tamily is out of town so….."

"Ginger will probably take care of the bar…she is strangely talented at that, actually….." sookie replied as she looked at her cell phone display. "I guess if you want to leave now, go for it, by the time you get there, night will have fallen and your dad will be up. He worked late last night and through the day tackling the books. Who knew some thousand year old Viking could have a talent for accounting…..then again, he's older than dirt so he would need to lean things over the years…." she and her son shared a laugh as they thought warmly about their patriarch. Not being too macho to say good bye to his mother, Gunnar went to leave and kissed his mother on the forehead before taking the keys to his new Corvette form the counter where he had placed them the night before.

"See you later." he said and soon he was out of the house and she heard the motor start, revving up and the clinking of the gate to the drive had started. And with one loud noise of the engine, he was off, leaving her to be just….thankful, grateful, for what she had. Her family. And no amount of money could ever come close to equaling that., nope. No way.

 **Chapter 11**

Night had just fallen when he pulled his black Vette into the back lot of Fangtasia and using the fob on the back door of the building, Gunnar was well aware of the surveillance equipment overhead. That stuff was everywhere and though there had never been a break in-one would need to be suicidal to try anything to this place, considering the reputations of the owners-it was nice to know it was there. And as the heavy door clicked, he let himself in and went straight through to the area behind the dais, past the office and out into the throngs of people too busy, to drunk to take note of him. At least right away.

Then a voice came from behind him and spinning around, Gunnar was less than surprised to find his father there, looking as he almost always did, in black and in leather. Though he took off the jacket, the Viking held it out and Ginger, as if on cue, hurried over and collected it, taking it to the office where she hung it up and returned to her job at the bar. "Good help is hard to find but I can proudly say I've done well with my hires over the years." his eyes slid over to where his son's gaze was, on the dancers that were all but naked before the ogling guys and the other revelers. "I don't think Adilyn would take to wandering eyes…" he said with a frown, clasping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I didn't….I wouldn't…..never…..I wouldn't betray her. Ever." Gunnar said, his face turning hard and his blue green eyes blazing with honestly. "Its kind of hard to avoid looking though." another look from his father. "Sorry….don't tell her…I mean…." he was truly off his game at this moment and there was a moment that they connected.

"Come up here with me. Pam left something for you and certainly you don't have to join me but…..family traditions start somewhere….." Eric led his son up onto the said where a second chair had been placed beside the chair that had long since been dubbed the "throne." and as he took his seat in his rightful, revered position, Eric gestured for his son to take the seat to his left and slowly, the younger figure did and it was only a matter of seconds before there were people fawning at their feet and when he realized that there were those that looked at him hungrily, Gunnar knew that he certainly was part of the family. And yet, as much as he was outgoing, and as much like his father was he was, Gunnar was still an individual and after a few minutes, he got up.

"This….this isn't me, I don't like being treated like….gawked at like a exhibit."

"We see things differently it would seem…..but suit yourself. Go get a drink or something. Mingle. Get to know Ginger a little better."

Glad to be out of the spotlight, Gunnar's trip to the bar was nonetheless barred by those people glad to try to get a hand on him. Literally. Not liking being pawed at, he instead headed out the front for a breather. And as he exited, a brunette and some companions entered the club. He Didn't think of anything at the time. Not until it was far too late.

 **Chapter 12**

The woman tossed her recently dyed hair over her shoulder, the thick mane of curls with highlights looking far different than they had the last time she had encountered him. Then again, a lot of things had changed since the last time she had seen him. Revenge was on her mind before things had gone down that strange path and angry at first, the man responsible had also wanted to avenge his own humiliation caused by the Viking. That he had dared kick him in the face…of course, once she awoke, she had been hungry and seeing him sleeping nearby, she cared not that he was her maker and in short order, she had proven her newfound strength by cutting his head off fast. And enjoying the meal that he made, meager as it had been. Now she was back, free to do as she pleased and she would make him pay for the humiliation he had put upon her while she worked for him. Now, here she came with unsuspecting, unassuming allies that would help make this a night to remember. And thanks to lintel she had gleaned, she knew they would both be here. Tonight. She had gotten the information from that dumb idiot she used to call a co worker. Ginger was loyal to him but her mind so easily tapped into and so the information she had, that the father and son would be here tonight was unwittingly passed on. And having passed the figure outside, she knew without a doubt he was the son. Had to be, the resemblance was uncanny. Two of her five companions were outside, pretending to just hang out and smoke. They were prepared for their part in this as were those with her right now.

Before she had been turned, she had gone so far as to undergo some plastic surgery, ironically paid by the decent salary he had paid her. She was not even recognizable any longer and yet, the subtle changes to her face had made her even prettier. Of course, she had had to work on the voice. That accent of hers, that voice, she knew he would recognize it instantly. So for weeks she had practiced altering the sound, even taking on a almost perfect American accent. Boldly, she approached the dais as her companions set to start what they were about to. She would shout the word as they were like she was. Vamps and as such their hearing was impeccable. Striding to the dais, she removed her tan trench coat and revealed a tight leather dress that hugged her curves and barely covered her.

"How about a dance?" she purred as she went to step up into the dais. "You look so lonely there on your own and I could certainly make your night more…interesting." she said as she went to get a little closer. But he got up and started towards her, not looking terrible amused.

He paused, cocking his head at her and he grimaced. "You may alter your face and your voice but did you truly think you could fool me, Yvetta?" Eric said as he whispered in her ear. "I don't know what you're selling but I want no part of it.

"Sure you do." she replied, her voice returning to its normal accented one. And with one shout of the word "NOW!", everything went to hell. Fast. There came smoke bombs that erupted, creating a thick and suffocating fog that was affecting the humans and vamps alike. Swiftly, Yvetta pulled something out of her bra, striking her target who was clearly looking for his son, rather than focusing on her. A mistake, to be certain. People were fleeing the smoke filled club and she heard, with a satisfying thud, her target hit the floor as the commotion outside told her that the son was being secured. She didn't want, nor need him. But she needed him incapacitated for long enough to get their prize away to where she could have the reunion she sorely wanted. That silver she had put into him was only the purest sterling silver she could get. Laced with dark magic, she had paid a pretty penny for it. But it had done what she wanted. Ten minutes later, she and her cronies-the two remaining after Gunnar had managed to kill three-were speeding off to parts unknown with their trophy, Gunnar incapacitated with what would incapacitate him-Iron chains. His sister as well as himself, because of their genetic background and leanings were more susceptible to being hurt by iron rather than silver. They had beating hearts. And as much as his abilities favored vamp as Auroras did faerie, it was still the same material that could take them-and Sookie-down. It would seem that Ginger had let slip more than just one thing to the enemy and unfittingly, it had cost them dearly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 13**

It had been a strange feeling and she knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with him and it was within mere moments she flashed from the comfort of her living room where she had been preparing to drive to the club, to the outside of the place where there was a strong smoky smell and the scattering of debris dragged out from the club. Napkins from drinks, cans and bottles of people that had for some reason or another had brought with them were all over the place. She had certainly seen the parking lot look worse…..though nothing had prepared her for seeing her son ensnared in thick chains of the one material that could keep their kind at bay for any length of time. "Gunnar!" she cried, racing to his side and using her magic rather than her hands she tossed the chains aside, ignoring the pain that she felt from them as her fletch touched them.

He was feebly stirring but the moment she had removed the thick and heaving chains from him, he started to heal, to come around, though it would take several moments more before he was able to sit up. "Mom….." he managed to say. "I tried to stop them…I killed a couple, three I think but she has two others. She is a vamp and so are they and they came here with smoke bombs and they started a frenzy and I went to try to get into the building but I was ambushed and-" Gunnar was rambling and she touched his cheek gently.

"Calm down….it was am ambush and you did what you could-"

"No. I got taken down because I got cocky. Careless."

"Runs in the family." Sookie replied grimly. "No one was killed that we care about, just those jerks who….." she bit her lip. "I feel him….barely. Its all jumbled, though…they are already pretty far away…but I can get to him in a flash. But he….is trying to warn me I think."

"Your bond with him is that strong? You can feel where he is exactly? I know you've both had experiences like this in the past but-"

"This feels the same old same old, but with something different. Unexpected and I don't know why. He's trying to cut me off but not entirely, as if he is warning me. But I am not standing back and letting whoever took him just get away with this. He-and I-have been taken before and we always fight back and win. Usually taking out one or two idiots along the way. But….people have and will always target us…him, mostly because not long ago some magic was in place to shield me, to keep what I am, what you and your sister are secret. Only our friends and family know the existence of hybrids and that is how it is going to stay. Hopefully. Though I have no doubts that somehow, someone may inadvertently spill the beans and the secret is out again. And even if that happens….well, we have always taken things as they come. How are you feeling?" she asked him as he got to his feet.

"Better than ever." Gunnar said with a grim look on his face. "Looks like mother and some bonding time…..shall we go on a hunt?" he asked. "I know you prefer a goof book and being curled up on the couch but-"

"The way I feel right now, I think even I could go for a little blood." she replied with a smirk and with a solemn and determined look, they shared fanged grins. They would get him back. What a way to have family time, she thought to herself as they tapped into their faerie magic and flashed away, he taking her hand to she could follow the bead only she was able to detect.

 **Chapter 14**

Underground. It smelled like they had arrived somewhere underground. But there was a scent of metal, silver and…fresh paint? It was a confusing combination but he was far too groggy and weak to realize that they had brought him to somewhere he never would have expected. But for several years, she had planned this, several years since she had been turned and with the small fortune she had amassed from working for him as well as glamouring humans out of their money, the former dancer had crafted a series of luxurious underground bunkers. Save for one. One was far from luxurious and that was the one she had stashed her prize in. lined with only the best of the best and strongest silver, she took great care that when she entered, she was protected from its effects. Gloves and heavy clothing were sufficient enough and considering her prisoner was well laden with yet more silver. Though thin, the silver net she had him brought in with was potent and it was only after she and her remaining helpers had secured him in silver shackles against the silver wall that she had removed it. Now, she stood pacing before him, looking smug. She had had him stripped bare, leaving not a stitch on his impressive body. A body that she had enjoyed, in the hour they had been here, using a silver tipped whip on. With each and every lash, she had cued him for his treatment of her and alternately gloated about the woman she had become. Rich, dangerous and powerful.

"The tables have turned, haven't they?" she said, tossing the now bloody whip aside, cupping his chin in her hand. There was yet fight there as he glared at her and if looks could kill, she would be dead a thousand times over. Unfortunately, that was not in the cards and he was forced to continue listening to her taunts. "You thought yourself invincible. That arrogance, the lies you fed me…..you led me on and no one is going to do that ever again…..you wouldn't put me into your will and made me do…" Yvetta shook her head as if shaking off the memories of the past. "It doesn't matter anymore though. I can take my payment from you until there's nothing left and since I was turned, well, it seems like we've a very long time to spend together." and with more knee to a rather delicate area, she smirked as she took in the wince on the proud Vikings face. Even one as tough as he could be reduced to some whimpering excuse for a man. And she reveled in that whish she had done. The heavy metal door slammed shut with a eerie clock and though unable to see the other side, he had a feeling that this place was not going to be easy to find.

 **Chapter 15**

They had come to some non descript building that looked as if at one time housed some kind of small company or business. It was clean and yet there was no mistaking it hadn't been occupied for some time. Unless that was what the owners were going for. Besides, it looked as if the fence around the perimeter was brand new and there was a hum of electricity about it. And there was a nice garden, lush willow trees added to give it a ever so slightly less menacing appearance. But it was clear that this was not a place welcome to the public or anyone. Not by a long shot.

"They're here, I smell them…and him." Gunnar said, his voice dripping with restrained rage at the fact that their mutual family member was inside this place whom where, clearly very much in trouble. "The fence is a nice touch but seriously?" he made a single jump and cleared the twelve foot fence with ease, she following suit. On the path to the front doors of the place, even in the cover of night, even with only the moon and stars overhead, they saw the drips of blood on the pavement. "Oh god….." Sookie said as she glanced at the ground, the blood splatters getting more and more prevalent as they made their way into the building. That the door was unlocked was enough to warn them they were in all likelihood going to walk into a trap. But they were not about to just wait and see what happened. Waiting was not an option and it was clear that there may not be time to do so. So it was time for them both to act like Eric would on occasion. Rash. Gung ho. Actually, it was more than occasionally, she had to thing to herself, smiling ruefully as they entered what appeared to be a lobby of sorts. There seemed to be a reception desk, though only a chair behind a desk. A phone sat collecting a faint trace of dust and yet there was clearly people inhabiting this place as it was mostly in order, clean.

"there is another level, a basement. I….have a feeling about it. But I detect a crapload of….silver." Sookie said as her son agreed.

"Well, we need to get to him and get him out before anything happens. Who knows what has happened already. " Gunnar was racing off, devil-mat-care like someone else she knew and as she flashed herself in front of him, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at her son.

"WE can't be careless about this…any of it. Or we may well end up in as bad a situation as he is in and honestly, I don't; even wanna think about how bad- " she was stopped by another figure joining in on the conversation. Turning around, she saw a familiar face from the past. There had clearly been work done but enough of her former face remained and that voice…..

"Sookie…it has been a long time, the last time I saw you I helped get you out of that rat infested basement at the bar…..I really didn't want to have you brought into this, I had hoped somehow you wouldn't find us out. But here we are. Unless I can convince you that your precious Viking isn't worth your time or your effort-"

"What happened to you, Yvetta? I….never thought that this was going to happen to-"

"Surely, you knew when I rescued you from the basement I was pissed off at him. And since I got turned, I have only ever dreamt about avenging my humiliation at his hands. And the world can be a better place without him being around. And whatever he has on you what's made you so…" the woman laughed. "Rumor has it you actually…." her voice trailed off as she glanced at the ring on the woman's left hand. "oh….its true, my scouts-some of which that one killed….you did marry him. And have kids. How that is possible, I don't give a crap. What I care about is making sure I get done what I want done and I am giving you one chance to turn around and leave. Make a new life for yourself with the fortune at your disposal. He thought I was some stupid immigrant…..I doubt he thinks that anymore….if he is even able to think anymore." she said with a grim smile.

The two of them stood their ground. "We are not leaving without him." Gunnar said, taking a slow step forward, fangs ready to rip her throat out. But she, the once subservient dancer of his fathers stood her own ground and with a snap of her fingers, people emerged from out of thin air.

"I should have mentioned that I had thought of everything, took nothing to chance. And I probably should have mentioned I got my hands on some spell books from my homeland. And one in particular has helped me do some amazing things."

Gunnar frowned as he recognized a couple of the faces approaching. "I killed them…..they were goo….less than that…how is this possible? They look almost like zombies?"

"Zombie vampires? That's new." Sookie replied as she let her hands flare up as the small army, once shrouded in the magic of their unexpected enemy started towards them, all looking ravenous and more than ready to kill.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

 **Chapter 16**

For the moment, she was ignoring the fact that the woman had figured out a secret about them that no one else had known, save for their family and close friends. For a moment, she was ignoring the fact that the bitch had some mastery of magic. What was concerning Sookie right now was the fact that even her powerful senses, her magic, hadn't detected a trace of it, hadn't detected anyone hiding in plain sight before them. That she hadn't sensed them cloaked, hidden by magic. Vowing to find the book that had helped make these things possible and the destroy it, Sookie had to focus on the task at hand and as she and her son were attacked by the zombie vamps, she was troubled further by how strong they were, how much faster they were in this state. Their bodies were altered slightly, their hands now clawed and their eyes a blood red. Creepy, to be sure, but she had to focus and as she and her son managed to cut down the dozen that had attacked, once the dust had settled, they saw they were still being watched by the almost impressed looking woman who had caused this to happen.

"Watching this play out has given me an idea…perhaps killing him wouldn't be too smart of me and perhaps I could make better use of him….and since the two of you aren't willing to just let him go…." the woman licked her lips, almost salivating at the idea that had popped into her head. They were going to rush off after her but another few of the creatures started to emerge from a long hallway. "Fantastic." Gunnar said, grinning as he took pleasure in helping destroy the second batch and for a fleeting moment, a she cast a glance at him, Sookie could swear it was her Viking with her rather than their son, the similarities were so close that it was almost as freaky and as frightening as this new breed of beings they were cutting down. But it was at this moment, she realized, they were being stalled, of that she had no doubt. Putting two and two together, her gut clenched as panic started to set in. eh feared they would be too late and if so, what could they possibly do then?

 **Chapter 17**

The woman entered the cell, so well hidden, so well protected by the dark magic from her home country she had learned and looked at her handiwork. She had left him alone for the past hour, since the arrival of those two looking for him. But with a slap to his face, she made him stir, keeping him conscious. "I have had a change of heart about giving you a slow, torturous demise."

"You are torturing me? Feels more like tickling." Eric said with a smirk, that same one she had fallen for when she started working for him. How she had been so blinded by the truth, she had said to herself not long after she had left working for him. "They will find me and once I get free I will make you pay for betraying me. I was good to you, better than most would have been. For some reason you though there would be more to the two of us than a working relationship and it…it drove you mad, the delusions you made up for yourself. And now look at you? I was good to you and gave you only what was promised. You were paid well with money as well as…myself. I never promised you anything about being put in my will and like it matters? I am still up and about so…" he gave her a amused look. "I never thought you would wind up like this and I am not terribly easy to surprise."

She said nothing for a moment and there was a moment he thought she was actually going to let him go. That moment of weakness soon vanished as she looked at him with cold grey eyes that were tinged with madness, redness. Whatever she had been dealing in was certainly not anything good and his thought was confirmed as she pulled out a tattered looking book from a hidden drawer in the wall of the silver cell. "This is what will be tine undoing of you and, unfortunately, the loved ones that came to get you. I offered them a chance to leave and they refused. So now, I am afraid I need to take care of that son and wife of yours-my book here has allowed me to learn so much about you in the time since we last me and I won't reveal the secret of your children and Sookie. I could care less they are different, that they are mixed heritage. All I care about is seeing everything you wanted dead and gone. And best of all it will be by your own hand and that of the army I have secretly amassed. Though your family has dispatched of most of them already, the final wave will be the most devastating."

There was nothing he could do, try as he might to summon his normally very impressive strength. And as he arched his back, he felt his skin tear from the silver wall and the wet blood flow once again. This place was clever and insidious, he had to admit and never one for admitting defeat, he kept tugging, pulling, using all his limited strength. But it was for naught and he saw her as she flipped to a page and started reading something in Estonian. And pulling out a blade from a holster at her ankle, he saw the blade turn black, and felt it as she plunged it into his heart and then everything went black. And as his body fell over, dissolving, she kept on the spell, such rare magic it was. In seconds, he was back and yet very much different. All wounds healed, all traces of blood gone but the hands, the eyes, they were more animal than anything else and with a triumphant grin, she scratched his chin like a pet. "End them….and after tonight, things will be different for us….for good."

 **Chapter 18**

They had killed the rest of the zombie vamps, both creeped out by them to no end. "They are worse then the hep vamps were." Sookie said. "These ones….they have freaking claws. And those eyes…we have to find the magic she used and destroy it before its too late." they were searching for any trace, any hint of their missing family member and it was clear that the magic Yvetta had was keeping them from locating him easily. "This magic is the darkest, the strongest I have fought against ever….its upsetting."

"Look!" Gunnar said as he found the hidden door in the basement wall. They had passed the well furnished rooms, the rather homey like space that was a stark contrast to the floor above. And seeing that when the door was shut, it blended perfectly with the burgundy and gold wall, they also got a whiff of some strong silver. And then they happened upon the shackles, the chains that were no longer occupied. But the sight and smell of the wet and dried blood everywhere….that was clearly the most troubling sight they saw. That, and the bloody footsteps they saw that seemed to come from a large blackened, bloody pool.

"Oh god….." she said, thoughts of the past hitting her hard. Thoughts and memories of the chin of events of the whole Lilith blood incident hit her hard in the heart as she dreaded to think just what this dark magic had wrought. Something was lurking about, they heard the slight noise that no human ear would ever be able to pick up. At least, not until it was too late. They saw a shadow in the hallway and upon exiting the room and into the hall, they saw the figure apparently ascending the stairs. They followed, gingerly and yet prepared for a fight. Back in the hall, they both had a terrible feeing that something had gone awry. And their fears were proven as a figure emerged from a dark shadow, followed closely by a smirking, smug Yvetta. It was their worst fears come to life as they saw him, looking ready for a fight, eyes red, not blue, his hands with claws that could shred them easily.

"Fuck." Gunnar and Sookie said in unison as they came within feet of their loved one who clearly seemed not to recognize them but instead was in thrall to the one behind him.

"Do what you will with them. And then I can find something else for you to do….something you are, admittedly, quite good at." Yvetta said as she gave Sookie knowing look. "Am I right? You would know, wouldn't you?"

She said nothing as she and her son stood their ground, though both unsure how this was going to go. But she saw, in the hands of the woman, the book. It radiated darkness, dark magic and she knew that she needed to get her hands on it if they were going to end this without tragic results. "I don't want to fight….I don't want any bloodshed." she said, looking at him in the eyes, her unwavering hope starting to crack as she looked into those red eyes that were increasingly distressing her. That a stranger was looking back at her and seemed to want nothing else than to tear her apart. But the fact he was not, that gave her some hope that they could end this without-she felt herself being tossed across the room and felt her son rush over to help her back up. And as much as he too didn't want to fight his own family,

"The book…..we need the book. can't you feel the power emanating from it?" she asked, desperate to end this. Desperate to put their family together again.

"No magic in this book is going to undo what I did. In fact, let me save you the trouble." Yvetta took a candle that was lit atop the nearby table, a scent of vanilla in the air. And she set fire to it, the ancient book going up fast and furious. Going to try to retrieve it, Gunnar was stopped by a powerful kick by his father, who was ensuring that neither of them were going to get anywhere near the woman he was in thrall to serve. They both took turns at trying to get him to see reason, but there was clearly no getting through to him and yet he was standing his ground programmed by the now late Yvetta to destroy them, the two growing progressively bloodier and their clothes turning to shambles as the minutes ticked by.

"Great." Sookie said as she finally recovered from her own assault and ignoring the bruising that she already felt vanishing, she took her turn assisting her son to his feet. It would seem things were about as hopeless as they could be. Until a blade shot through the chest of Yvetta and when her body exploded in a violent crimson storm, the figure behind her was a welcome sight indeed. But what would be more welcome at this point was to figure out a way to undo that which had happened to the Viking. If there even was a way.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

 **Chapter 19**

He had not been expected to be around, having needed a sabbatical of sorts but here he was, fangs out and looking more than relieved to at least have dispatched of the dancer turned psychotic vamp. But there was little time to thank him as Godric soon found himself being attacked by his own progeny. The other two rushed in to do what they could but there was a strange calm about the older vamp as he dodged nimbly, he too not seeking a fight. "Get some silver. Now. I know how to fix this, I've seen this before."

They blinked almost in unison, battered and bloodied from the brief attack on them both but knew better than to doubt the oldest member of their family. The things Godric had seen and done over the centuries, well, they would be stupid to doubt him. Although Sookie was skeptical as to his knowledge of dark arts and magic. But people in her life had certainly been full of surprises over the years and why wouldn't he too? They retreated to the cell where he had been held and in seconds, had brought the silver out. And Godric, he had been able to subdue his progeny, though clearly it was a losing battle. He had Eric in something of a headlock and at least he was somewhat contained. Wasting no time, the two did what had to be done and in short order, they had taken him down. At least for the short term.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sookie said, rushing over to hug their savior.

"I came home early. The others…Pam, Willa and the others ties to us…their bonds are tainted I believe. What has done this to him has cut him off from the others I believe and I was the only one who for some reason wasn't affected. We don't have time to summon them. We have hours at most before this becomes permanent."

"How can we undo this?" Gunnar asked, trying not to be panicky and as Godric explained what had had transpired in making this happen, her worst fears were confirmed.

"I saw a pool of blood, it was black and red…..I had hoped that it wasn't like Bill again, what had happened with when he drank Lilith's blood…but it is just as bad. If not worse…how can he possible be brought back from that?"

"You have seen in your life anything is possible, Sookie." Godric held her hands gently in his own. "Look at me…I was dead and gone and yet here I am, back to life…..in a matter of speaking. And look at you and the life you brought into this world. Something you never dreamed possible with him. Possibilities are endless. And as he never gave up on you, don't you dare give up on him. I haven't and nor will I. Ever. And I am glad I never did because what I saw him become with you?" there were the beginnings of tears in his eyes and he shook them away fast. There was a emergency that needed attending to. Time was running out.

 **Chapter 20**

She felt comforted by the kindness of the vampire that had, in reality, been the one responsible for everything she had in life. If not for him, she never would have met and fallen for her Viking. So much would have been different if he hadn't done what he had done that fateful night and she was grateful for him in every way possible. Now, she knew, they needed to come together and fix this. Seeing something in the remains of the fallen Yvetta, Gunnar retrieved the dagger that had assisted in what had happened to his father and staling a quick glance at Eric, still secure in the chains, he handed it to Godric,

"What is this for? I feel power in it. Like somehow this is something we need to use."

"In order to make him what he became, he literally needed to be reforged. This blade has caused trouble in the past and how she got this and the book…I know not. The book isn't necessary however. I have witnessed the changing of vampires to what you see here many times and I had once thought the magic was dead and gone, after no longer seeing it anymore. But apparently it found its way into her hands, no doubt she did research and a determined woman scorned can do great and terrible things. Like what we see before us. And after we are done here, we need to destroy this blade, to ensure this never happens again."

"Are you sure that this is the only blade that can cause this?"

"Yes. Dead certain. And all once needs to do is channel light magic through it, whilst stabbing the intended target. In the heart. Thus reversing what happened. I was there the night I saw others like him made and it was said that many souls went into crafting this blade, that there could only ever be one. Thank goodness. And I hate to say it, but it is up to you to do it, Sookie, painful as it may be to see, to do. But unless we do this before the break of dawn-not long from now-there will be no undoing this and we will be forced to-" Godric couldn't bring himself to say it and neither Gunnar nor Sookie wanted to hear the truth of the situation if it went south, if, god forbid, they didn't do this in time.

"Maybe I could do it instead?" offered the youngest of the three. "Not that I would take pleasure in it but it would take a lot out of mom if I-"

"It has to be her….she has more faerie in her and is from the strongest of her lineage. Plus because of her bond with him….she has to be the one to do this. And I wish it could be done another way but…I have seen it be undone once. And only once before. But it did work. The magic keeping the others from knowing there is trouble is still in play. Only those with the strongest bonds weren't affected and because he released Pam and Willa, their connection, though still faint and present, are not like they once had. Not like what you and him have, with being able to find one another and the like."

"You seem well studied in this…" Gunnar said slowly. "I guess if you've been around for two thousand years, you pick up on a lot."

The face of Godric turned almost abashed. "I know of this dagger's power because I helped it be used. I helped do to others what has been done tonight. You never knew me at my worst and I am glad you didn't see that side of me. Back in my time, there were those who sought to have more power and as such some vamps worked with those who could use magic. And I found myself joining the ranks of one of those groups. After all the years I suffered as a slave in my human life, I wanted to get revenge on them all, seeing them as nothing more than monsters, ironically. That I became one myself…..what you don't know about me was that I was turned by one of those people. A vamp who used the help of witches to help get what they wanted. And when they wanted to try to evolve our kind further, this is what they wound up creating." Godric gestured to his prone progeny on the ground nearby. "At first they were loyal and did as they were ordered to but then things got out of hand, too many were created and…" he stopped, taking in a breath that he didn't need. "I helped capture others, forcing them into becoming like this. And yet I wasn't willing to become like that myself. During a break from these people, that was the time I first encountered Eric and then,, well, I was focused on him and you know the rest of that story."

It was hard for her to imagine him being a monster, helping terrorize people. But it seemed every vamp she had met had had a dark, troubled past so why not Godric too. Her heart broke for him. "It isn't your fault that she got her hands on the book, on the knowledge within those pages."

"Even with the book gone, this thing is dangerous and now we need to undo this and destroy it. Destroy one of the parts of my life I am not proud of." he sighed. "If I had come to my senses, regained some semblance of humanity back then, I could have destroyed that dagger then and there and none of this would have happened."

"You couldn't have foreseen that was to come…no way…..and as far as who you were then, its not who you are now. Lets do this." Sookie said after a gentle hug to the man who had made such a impact on her life. On all their lives and for that she was eternally grateful and could forgive him his past doings just as she had done for all the others in her life. After all she was no saint either and she was more than tired of living in the past.

 **Chapter 21**

The dagger was in her hand and she felt the traces of the past hands that had wielded it. "I feel the dark magic in this, so many bad people used this…..it was so rare that it was used for good…"

"Just once did I see the process undone and when they saw it was possible, the group killed that vamp. They just treated her like a experiment." he looked haunted by his troubled past and urged her to do what needed to be done. "Only those with magic like yours or that of a witch can use the dagger and you…you are the kindest soul to ever touch that and I am certain that channeling the magic….it will work. Have faith."

"It will be fine…..you told me about your past with dad and that you've been through bad times before…..I know bad is a understatement here but-" he was stopped as a surge of energy erupted from the figure on the ground and to the shock of them all, there he stood, flinging the silver away with little discomfort and looking ready to fight them again. She held her ground and gestured for the other two to remain where they were. Slowly, she approached, the dagger in hand.

"I….don't like this…..I don't want to do this but I need you back with us…I need to stop this before anyone else is hurt…or worse." she was speaking to her Viking, slowly, gently and she sensed, she could see that clearly he was trying to break through the magic, for a moment she saw a flash of blue in those red eyes. But as it faded, she had to act and pushed her sorrow aside. Faster than she had ever moved before, she did what she had to do, the point of the dagger hitting the target true. And as she held the handle of the blade, she sent her magic through it and her tears were blinding her somewhat to the shocked expression that soon crossed his face. And the room went bright as she tried to let go, feeling as if the room were spinning around her. There was a lot of shouting and she heard her name, but things were so bright, so fast, she couldn't make anything out, save for the fact she felt nothing at the edge of the blade.

 **Chapter 22**

She felt hands shaking her gently as she started to come to. She heard herself muttering, whimpering and as she finally awoke, it was with a start, screaming at the top of her lungs, getting into a defensive position. She saw her son and Godric. But there was one person missing and judging by the looks on their faces, the nightmare was clearly far from over.

"What happened? Where is-" she had rushed off the bed and grabbed at the shirt collar of Godric who took her hands gently. Not waiting for a answer, she retreated from the room, back to where she had done what had been needed. And there, there was a puddle of drying and already dried blood on the ground. Her stomach clenched as she looked behind her, the others looking more than a little distressed.

"You did what you were supposed to do…the light…..it was so bring and no one could move…it was strange." Gunnar said, recalling the events of the past couple hours since she had been out. "And the next thing we know, we see this and you're passed out….."

She was still a little woozy and yet all of a sudden she felt it, a clench in her that was not a bad thing and her face slowly turned from grief to hope. "Magic can be unpredictable and faerie magic wasn't used that one time before, was it?" she asked Godric who shook his head. "I….feel something….." she said, the feeling neither unfamiliar and yet strange, she felt the last pieces of the magic blocking the others' bonds break away. That part of the magic, she knew, was destroyed and wouldn't be surprised to see the rest of their kin arrive within the hour. But as she exited the building, she hurried to the little garden area and feeling the feeling in her gut, there she found him, unmoving and cleansed of every inch of blood and dirt, nestled amongst the vines and flowers of the garden, though most, if not all of the flowering plats were crushed beneath him. The two hung back and allowed her to approach first, the first hints of sun on the horizon. She looked back at them and they seemed to have an idea what she was about to do and sure enough, she flashed them safely back inside, into the underground suite she had awoken in, her family joining her in the room.

"He's out like a light….what happened the one time you-"

"It would seem faerie magic makes things work differently somehow. I mean, he looks normal again….no claws and….." Godric gently went to lift one of the Viking's eyelids and sure enough, the eyes were back to their normal blue color. But there was not a flinch. "Its almost like he is just barely…he needs blood. He has been restored but with barely enough to remain alive. So to speak….."

She nodded and looked to them both for guidance. "My magic wasn't enough…." she sounded shaky. "I should have been able to bring him back right, not like this…"

"You performed well…but perhaps….maybe since I was the one that turned him, fate dictates that once more I come to his aid. Maybe all three of us need to do this."

Once by one, the three took turns giving Eric blood and fittingly enough, Gunnar had gone last. "I feel like I really am a part of this, that I am part of his legacy...of yours too." he gestured to his mother and Godric. "My first family dilemma, I guess it makes me official, right?"

Proud of her son, she kissed the top of his blonde head and out of the corner of her eye, she saw some movement. "It makes you more than just official and I am proud of you." a weary voice said and they all looked at him with pure relief as he sat himself up, clutching the duvet to his….nakedness. Not that it bothered him. It never did. But somehow it seemed appropriate. Especially when he reached over to hug his son, there was that barrier there. Instead of wanting to be there alone with him, she shot up from her space on the bed and it was clear there was a wariness about her, a fear that was palpable. She looked at them both with sadness in her eyes.

"I….can't be here right now. I don't think you can understand why….but the past…all I see when I look at him, back to normal, apparently himself…." she didn't want to speak the rest but certainly the older one knew and understood and though he hadn't been told the whole story, just the bare bones of it, Gunnar did know of the past incident with Bill and what had happened when he had partaken the blood of the supposed goddess. That he had been restored to perfectly normal appearance and yet had had a changed personality and powers unlike anyone she had ever encountered. To say nothing of the fear he had put into her. Having awoken, the Viking saw her as she swept from the room, feeling her worry, her concern. Ignoring the fact he remained sans clothes, he flew from the bed and followed her retreating form to the hallway and managed to get himself in front of her, her face hitting his chest gently but with enough force to stop her. "Hey…hey…." he took her hands into his and managed to get her to look up at him. "Where are you going? we've not even had a chance to-" he stopped as he took in just how scared she seemed to be, how anxious. "This isn't like what happened with….him….." he paused as he closed his eyes briefly, this experience having unsettled even him. "You restored me with nothing but light magic….I felt it in you and the love in the blood you and the other two put into me. I am the same as I was before this mess began…..search through our connection and you can tell. I know you can." he was almost pleading with her, that gentleness that was so often concealed from others bubbling to the surface and as she closed her eyes, she soon gasped with relief.

"I am sorry I had doubts….it was too close to the past and I was worried and scared and-" she stopped babbling as they were joined by the others, having emerged gingerly from the bedroom.

"Everything ok?" asked Gunnar, looking prepared for anything.

"Perfectly fine now….thanks to all of you…" she replied with relief and tears in her eyes. "I suspect we will have a tale to tell the others when they meet us back home. You know they will…" she paused. "I hope we can find some clothes to get you home in." she glanced up at Eric who looked almost crushed at the idea of putting something on. "Yeah, its definitely him again."

There was a shared moment of levity before the Viking thanked them all for their help. Then he turned to face his son, who was the same height as he was. "I know things may not have gone your way entirely but….from what I understand, you played a big role in this moment happening. And I am proud of you. I think that should the time ever come when I….when I am no longer around, I will certainly leave one hell of a legacy. With your sister, with Pam and Willa and of course you."

"I got myself bound in the parking lot. I failed." Gunnar frowned, shaking his blonde head. "I should have done better."

"the fact you didn't quit…that you kept fighting…that's always been me….for the most part. And look where that got me. And I can hope for the same for you."

"I for one, don't want another mention of the idea of you not being around anymore. Too many close calls for that." Sookie said as she retreated to the bedroom and returned with some slightly small clothes, but clothes that would suffice for the time being. "Lets go home, shall we?"

And almost on cue, her cell phone was going haywire with texts and calls from those who now knew of the trouble thorough their diluted but nonetheless effective bonds. "we've got a lot of explaining to do when we get home." she said as Eric finished dressing in the t short and cargo shorts she had found. Certainly not his style and she failed at stifling a goggle at his appearance. Frowning, but with a little mischief in his eyes, he scooped her right up into his arms, kissing her gently. "Let me get us home…..." she said to him, her meaning having more than one to the pair of them, though the other two with them weren't clueless on the double entendre.

"These clothes, they wont be on me for terribly long, I can promise you that. As much as I love our family, I do hope they will give us some time." With that, the four were teleported out of this by her faerie magic, ready to return home and no doubt be forced to answer to the worried and relieved family who awaited them.

 **THE END**


End file.
